1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor structure and a method of forming the same, and more particularly, to a capacitor structure with a TSV and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, as various kinds of consumer electronic products have constantly developed towards miniaturization, the size of semiconductor components has reduced accordingly in order to meet requirements of high integration, high performance, low power consumption, and demands for more polyvalent products.
The electronic products are manufactured through a variety of semiconductor fabricating methods to form electronic components on silicon substrates, such as metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors, capacitors or resistors. The electronic components are connected to each other so as to form complex integrated circuits. In general, a capacitor refers to a structure having a top electrode, a dielectric layer and a bottom electrode. In conventional arts, a capacitor is disposed on an inter-metal dielectric (IMD) layer and contains a “metal-insulator-metal (MIM)” structure. However, since the size of the electronic device is greatly reduced and the space for forming the capacitor is reduced, it is harder to form a capacitor with larger capacitance on silicon substrates.